The average driver can spend many hours of their week in a vehicle, whether commuting to and from work, having an occupation which requires the driver to transport goods to a given destination, or simply, while running errands. As a result, many drivers perform basic daily needs and tasks, such as eating, taking medication, and applying makeup, while seated within an interior cabin of the vehicle, leaving such food and personal items easily accessible for the driver or a vehicle occupant to grab as time permits.
However, these items are often perishable and/or can have low melting points which can't withstand the hot temperatures often present within vehicle cabins and hot climates, generally. Consequently, these items often melt or spoil before the vehicle occupants get a chance to consume or use them. This often results in the driver wasting time and money to restock the vehicle with the items for later consumption. Additionally, when such items melt, they often have a tendency to leak from their packaging and onto the seats and vehicle compartments, causing damage to the vehicle itself.
As a result, devices have been developed to maintain such food and personal items cool within a vehicle cabin using the cool air emitted from a vehicle's air conditioning system. However, many of these devices often require the use of complicated anchoring mechanisms and fasteners to secure the device to the vehicle cabin. Other systems include many components such as bulky cooling containers and/or hoses for directing the air through the car towards the containers. Further, the containers often can't be versatilely used with items of varying shapes and sizes, and therefore, many items remain melted and inoperable for use.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.